The Exiled Princess
by KonekoKitty
Summary: The only legal heir left to the yoko empire...and she dosn't want to be.


okay. this is a fanfic about hiei and the yoko empire. the storie does most of the explaining, but if it dosnt, let me know and i'll make aa better explanation in upcoming chapters.

Exiled Princess

CHAPTER ONE

"Kurumi!" the voice behind her called, " Kurumi come back! Your Mother will be angry!"

Kurumi didn't care, so she kept running and continued to ignore her sensei, Nioki's voice. She just wanted to get away from this place, she was tired of being royalty, and she wanted to get out of this world.

She stopped at the edge of the cliff near the lake. This was the boundaries to her world, her empire. Everything else belonged to demons or to king Enma.

"Makai" she said softly, the name of Enmas' spirit domain.

She'd never been off the land that belonged to the emperor. The Yoko Empire was the largest land owned in the demon world besides Makai. This was where demon spirit foxes were born. She glanced behind her; Nioki seemed to have given up. Kurumi knew she wouldn't go back to the palace, or she'd be beaten for loosing her. She would just wait until kurumi came back on her own, then they'd go back to the palace together, as if nothing had happened. Kurumi turned her attention towards the cliff again, she breathed slowly. She thought of home, and all at once tears filled her eyes. Her oldest brother, Kishou, just died in a battle against a rival Demon lord. And the emperor, their father, took his grief out on the rest of the family. Her other two older brothers, Kurou and Hinkon, whom denounced taking the throne to become warriors, were chastised by there father. Her older sister, kaiga, whom was with child, chose to become a dragon-master and also turned down taking the throne. So that left her, and she didn't want this responsibility. Her mother agreed that she was not ready. She sighed and wiped her tears away. Once more she looked over the edge with a fearful longing and then turned and walked away. She followed the path back to Kiko Clearing and the school where she knew Nioki would be waiting. But without really thinking about it, she veered to the right and took off running towards her secret place.

She didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the lake from which the waterfall fell. She took a deep breath and sat down on the grass. She breathed deeply again. All at once she started to cry. She cried great, deep, bone wracking sobs that shook her whole body and reverberated through out the clearing as she tried but failed to muffle the worst of her cries. If she didn't have the acute sense of hearing that she did, she wouldn't have heard the rustle of leaves behind her. Hardly believing that Nioki had found her, she jumped to her feet sensing possible danger. A dark shadow whooshed by and she could barely make out the features of a man…no…a boy. Kurumi frowned. No, he was not a boy, but not quite a man. He was fast; amazingly fast…if she weren't a Yoko she'd have never even seen him. Kurumi looked around, deciding to play it off like she didn't. She lowered herself to the ground again and sighed. She could see the shadow out of the corner of her eye. She sighed again.

"I don't know who or what you are, but if you were keen on harming I'm sure you would have done it already." Kurumi said to the air.

"Or you would have at least tried."

A low chuckle sounded behind her. Then a deep, sadistic voice spoke.

"What makes you think that I'd attack right away? Any good killer knows that-."

"Any good killer," kurumi broke in, rising and turning to face him, for he now stood behind her, "knows how stupid it would be to attack a Yoko, especially one from the royal family. Therefore it is safe to assume that one who'd choose to attack me would be a novice assassin and most likely would have rushed in for the kill," she smiled at him,

"Though I won't insult you I can tell you are a skilled fighter of some sort…what are you?"

He didn't smile back at her. She studied him. He had jet black hair that rose up in spikes, and just at his widows' peak white hair flared out in a ray. He had red eyes and wore all black except for a white headband and a white over-cloak around his neck and shoulders. He had on black boots of some kind and he wore a sword. He was short to, shorter than Nioki. But Nioki was taller than kurumi. Kurumi was a short Yoko.

"I'm a fire apparition," he said, "Though why I'd bother telling you, I'm not quite sure."

Kurumi smiled. "It's a gift I have, a charm to deduce people without doing or saying not one thing."

He frowned. "As in a childish curiosity that provokes innocence? How annoying."

Kurumi's smile faded somewhat.

"What may I ask, are you doing on my world anyhow?" she said, her anger rising,

"You have no right to be here, any outsiders have to go through our advisors to gain permission to visit or reside here on Yoko-hima and just by looking I can tell you haven't done that."

'And plus I have a barrier on this place that prohibits anyone approved by the adviser, visitor or resident, from entering.' She thought with some disdain.

"Why would you not want anyone approved by the adviser here?" he asked suddenly and sarcastically.

She was taken aback. 'It's as though he can read my mind!' She thought angrily.

"I can." He chuckled.

She grimaced.

"Of course," she started, "that headband…"

Her eyes wondered to the starch white headband around his forehead.

"I knew I sensed a Jagon…" she mumbled.

He started. "You know of the Jagon?"

Her eyes returned to his,

"Yes. And I'm the only one in the royal family who does."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. She had long unadorned silver hair and a long beautiful face with pale but succulent features, which included silver eyes. Though she was short for a Yoko, she was proportioned well. With full breasts and a narrow waist, round hips and long legs. She had ears and a tail like a white fox. She wore a long white kimono, simple though, only one layer. This seemed strange to him because it was well known that the royals liked to dress elaborately and elegantly. She could pass for a peasant if not for her finely embroidered obi, which was small and thin as well; or the fact that the simple kimono was fine white silk and satin. He looked down and realized she wore no shoes. Once again she proved the actions of a peasant, not a royal.

"Why would a Yoko know of the Jagon? It's as assassin trait, I thought those of stature chose to turn blind eyes to these things."

Kurumi turned away. "I'm a tri-demon." She mumbled. "I have one to."

She turned to him again.

He was frowning. "You have a Jagon?"

Kurumi nodded. "Yes, but it's only usable when I'm in my apparition state. and visible as well when I fully transform into a demon."

She nodded at his look of surprise. "Yes it's a small world, hmm?" she smiled and approached him. She looked at his headband and then back into his eyes.

"I learned of a renowned demon in the spirit world some years ago." She said, "He was a mastermind and a thief. Top of the spirit world blacklist." She raised her hand and gently brushed the headband, "He was also a fire apparition who paid a grave price for the Jagon eye." She lowered her hand and turned away. "I admired his rebelliousness and fashioned my second demon state after him." She stopped for a moment and met his gaze dead on. "His name is Hiei. Hiei Jagonshi."

He started and glared at her. She nodded and backed a way a little.

"I don't need telepathy to figure you out Hiei." She smiled again. "You're here to steal my fathers' pendant, aren't you? Other wise you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting past our barrier without a passport."

Hiei looked at her quizzically. "If you know my motives, then what are you going to do?" he wondered why she smiled.

And smiled she did. "I hate being royal, I'm either going to stay out of your way or help you get it, your choice."

Hiei looked at her. "And what's in it for you?"

She approached him, and as she did, she began to change; morph into her apparition state. By the time she reached him, her Yoko appearance, and powers, were gone. She now stood before him with long black hair, tied back, and a black headband covering her forehead where the elusive Jagon was. She was a little shorter and proportioned differently now, though still breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a black shirt that showed her midriff and black pants that tied around her waist and drifted to the floor. She wore a black cloak with a hood and had two swords at her waist. Her eyes were red. She smiled like a seductress.

"What's in for me?" her smile grew. "You get me the hell off this damn world."

Hieis' breathe caught in his throat, she was beautiful. He allowed no thoughts to cross his mind though, because he knew she would read them. From her frown he could tell she wasn't reading anything interesting. Especially when he thought,

'How annoying; I have a groupie.'

Her frown grew into a scowl.

'You're as stubborn as your rep says you are, Hiei.' She thought telepathically to his mind.

'I hate reps to.' He replied with a sadistic smile.

"What do you mean, 'to'?" she asked out loud, "You hate _me_?"

She suddenly lost all glow about her as her face fell. Hiei watched in amazement as her mood affected everything around her; the trees drooped and the plants died. Apparently she still had the blood of a Yoko even though she no longer had the spirit powers one does. He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He looked at her. Her head was down and so was her guard.

'I could take her hostage and ransom her for that pendant and not kill anyone like my employer wished.' He thought, 'Then he won't lower my dues for every one I kill.'

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Its always money, right?" she choked on the last of her words and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Hiei felt something in his chest pang and it took him by surprise as he realized she had been reading his mind and what he had thought had _hurt her. _He looked at her and shook his head.

"For me it's the thrill of almost not getting away with it." He sighed. "I don't hate you, princess."

He realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes glazed over and turned completely red as her pupils disappeared,

"_DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!"_ she hissed and shot out her hand and emitted a blast of black and red flames at his chest. He flew about ten yards backwards into a large tree which immediately twisted its branches and bound him against its trunk.

'Damn,' he thought, 'the trees still love her even though she's not the same.' He winced when one branch twisted and broke his arm. The sound of bone cracking echoed throughout the clearing.

Kurumi approached him, eyes still glowing. She drew one of her swords and it was immediately engulfed with black flames. Hiei struggled against the tree but he couldn't move much more than that. He looked at her again.

"Why do you hate being called princess?" he asked her.

Her eyes faded and returned to normal.

"Because I don't want to be a princess, I don't want to be a royal." She choked out as the tears started flowing again. She sunk to her knees.

Hiei cursed himself. The tree let him go and he fell to the ground. He looked down at his chest; his clothes were singed right off his torso and a large burn covered his front. He winced as it pulsed. His arm was twisted horribly.

"What is that, hell-fire?" he asked her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she leapt to her feet and rushed over to him.

"Yes it is hell-fire, and it's going to burn like its namesake." She smiled slightly. Hiei looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. She reached out her hands and put them on his chest, fingers spread. He hissed as it pulsed again under her palms. She looked at him before she closed her eyes. He felt his chest cool. She took a deep breath and removed her hands. The burn was gone, completely healed. He looked at her. She took his arm and pressed her lips to it. It healed completely without a flaw, though Hiei barely noticed as a fire hot feeling shot through him and he felt it the strongest in his groin.

She turned away and approached the lake again. Her form melted away slowly and she was a Yoko again.

"If you want to do that plan, I'll be glad to help." She turned to him again. "But don't call me princess." She turned away from him and walked a little closer to the lake.

He nodded. "Are you sure you want to help me? I can just sneak into the palace and get the pendant myself." He was concerned about what it would do to her standing, though why he cared so much was confusing him.

"You might get caught, do you know what would happen if you did?" he grabbed her wrist to make her look at him. "Do you?"

She nodded. "I'll be exiled."

Her lack of emotion when she said it confused him. Then he realized that was what she wanted, to be exiled.

CHAPTER TWO 

"Nioki! Nioki help me!" Nioki heard the cry coming from behind her. She turned and what she saw made her gasp. Kurumi was on her knees and behind her a murderous man stood with his sword pointed at her back. From there she could see the magical binding chain clasped to Kurumis' wrists. Nioki knew that the chain had a special barrier on it to stop any spirit energy from being used by the prisoner. Nioki looked at the man. He wore a covering over his face so she couldn't see it.

"Kurumi! What do I do?" Hiei looked at kurumi and a secret message flashed between them.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked telepathically. She glared at him for an answer. Hiei looked at the other Yoko woman.

"Tell the emperor that his heirs' life is now mine, he can barter it for a price." Nioki nodded and ran off toward the palace.

Hiei looked at kurumi and smiled evilly.

'She fell for it.' He thought to her. She shook her head and gave him a look. He understood and read her mind,

'It's my father you have to worry about convincing,' she sighed. 'That is, at least until you have the pendant.' She suddenly swallowed hard and her eyes widened. Hiei followed her gaze and it landed on her father, Emperor Seiyu, walking down the path towards them. Hiei figured there would be no problem trying to convince her father she was scared. But it wasn't Hiei that she was scared of.

The emperor stopped about ten yards in front of them. He was very tell and had long silver white hair. His eyes were dark gray and his face was square with deep lines. His mouth was drawn into a thin angry line. He wore an elegantly embroidered blue robe over starch white pants. His shoes were blue as well. He wore a white sash over his robe. The most intriguing trait about him though, was his lack of true emotion at the sight of his daughter chained and helpless.

"Give me my daughter now, you ingrate." He said in a deep, threatening voice.

Hiei glanced briefly at kurumi and then back at Seiyu.

"I believe that's not possible. Not until we've made a trade." Hiei swallowed and pulled kurumi a little closer.

Seiyu growled low in his throat.

"What is your price?" he asked.

Hiei took a deep breath before he spoke, "the pendant of the Yoko tribe."

Seiyu glared. "It's a valuable artifact of the tribe, what makes you think I'd give it to you?"

Hiei started, "your daughters' life is at stake, why wont you?"

Seiyu barked out a brief laugh. "You wouldn't get very far. You even try to harm her a little and you'd be dead before you took one more breath."

Hiei wasn't sure what to do next. Kurumi squeezed the hand that he was using to hold her arms behind her back. He started at the unexpected movement as it made the chain clink, but understood what she wanted.

'What, kurumi?' he thought to her.

'Hurt me.' She thought and he read.

'What?! Hurt you?'

'Yes, take your sword and cut my right breast, its right below your blade.'

Hiei stopped thinking clearly when he finished reading that sentence. That fire hot feeling went through him again. He didn't like the thought of hurting her, but when she thought the word 'breast' he couldn't help but notice how…bare they were. Her cleavage was fuller now that small bouts of struggling had loosened her kimono. He let out a shaky breath and reprimanded himself for loosing his coolness. With a quick flick of his blade he cut a line across the top of her breast that was showing at the neck of her kimono. It was so quick that no one even noticed it had happened until kurumi let out a soft cry and blood started to seep from the wound. Seiyu looked dumbstruck.

"How did you-?" he was at a loss for words.

"I'm not the petty criminal you think I am." Hiei pulled kurumi closer and raised his blade tighter across her throat. He took his tongue and ran it along her neck, which made her whimper. To the emperor it would seem like from fright or disgust, but kurumi knew it was from want. Hiei himself was surprised, but he looked at Seiyu.

"She tastes delicious; I could do horrible things to her if you don't comply. And you can't stop me." Hiei wondered how far this would go before the emperor gave in. he seemed to be getting somewhere though;

"Don't…you…dare…touch…my…daughter." He said with malice. "She is spiritually pure and only a pure soul may take the throne!" Seiyu seemed truly angry now but he was more concerned about what would happen to his throne, and his lack of affection for his daughter as a person was irritating. Hiei was loosing his patience.

"Like I said, you can't stop me. What is your choice, the pendant or your daughter? I'll be happy with either one." Hiei wasn't playing anymore he was serious. The emperor glared at Hiei.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

Hiei laughed. "Watch me."

Then he and kurumi disappeared into thin air as Hiei telepathically transported them both to the clearing.

Hiei took the magic binding chain off of kurumi as soon as he was sure no one was around. Hiei looked at kurumi but when he was met with a cold shoulder and her looking at the lake with a cold stare he was confused.

"What?" he asked. She glared more angrily.

"You told my father that you were going to rape me." She growled.

"We-well yea, but I wasn't serious, I was just saying that." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, walked around in a hurried circle, and then came to stand in front of him again. She looked to her left but kept a very annoyed look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak,

"I know! But a Yoko princess gets an examination every three months, if she's not spiritually intact they'll know!" she huffed.

It then dawned on Hiei, "which…means…they'll know if you _are_ intact. They'll check you when I bring you back-…"

"yea, and if you haven't done what you told my father that you would do., he wont take you seriously anymore and he'll be more nonchalant about it. You don't want that. You don't want the emperor thinking your no big deal, if he finds out who you are he'll spread the lie that you're incompetent before he kills you; you'll die with a soiled reputation. Plus he'll know I was helping you and he'll beat me instead of banishing me…" she trailed off…

Hiei looked at her for a long time. "Wait, spiritually? What do you mean by spiritually?" she looked at him. "What, you didn't think I was a virgin, did you? I'm not. No, spiritually intact means…not ravaged while in spirit form. It's twice the intimacy of normal lovemaking, and so much more pleasurable. At least that's what I've heard. You know, it can't be the royal who initiates it? It has to be the lover."

Hiei looked at her. "So, what do you say I should do.?"

She walked away towards the lake and stood there for a long moment. Hiei waited for an answer, but he realized one wasn't coming.

"Kurumi, What do you want me to do?" he called to her. He heard her sigh loudly. She turned and walked towards him again. When she got to where he was standing she stood silent with her head down.

"Kurumi?" Hiei tried to lift her chin but she swiped his hand away.

"I-I suppose-…" she started to say shakily, "I suppose that you should follow through with your word." She swallowed and kept her head down. "He'd be more pissed if he knew I gave up my spiritual virtue willingly and to a criminal. He doesn't want a whore for an empress daughter. That will defiantly get me exiled…" she walked away from him and towards a cave she had allowed him to take shelter in earlier. She never looked at him once.

Night fell and kurumi still hadn't spoke to him since the argument they had had outside several hours ago. Hiei wasn't sure what to make of what had been said,

'Did she mean she wants me to…?" Hiei wasn't sure.

He looked over at kurumi sitting in the corner of the cave. The cave was a nice roomy one and it was furnished and decorated with little bits and pieces that kurumi had been collecting over the years. There was also a closed off section of the cave that could have served as a bedroom for Kurumi. She wouldn't let Hiei near it though. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and found Kurumi leaning over him…almost…seductively.

"I've resolve myself, I thin I can handle loosing my spiritual innocence. Even to a stupid yet clever apparition such as you."

Hiei looked at her.

"What-? You-? Um…" he stammered. "ok." He said finally. And followed Kurumi as she glided to the closed off part of the cave, pushing aside the thick velvety curtain. Behind it was a gothic looking bedchamber, with a mound of velvet and satin cushions, silk sheets, and a drooping silk and mesh canopy hanging in a corner over the "bed". Around the room were other, unimportant things, but Hieis' attention was on the bed and Kurumi as she laid herself down on it. He swallowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he just stood there.

He could tell she was getting angry, after all, she didn't even want to do this, and it was his fault that she had to.

"nothing." He replied, gathering his wits and advancing towards her.

He stopped briefly before the bed and removed his cloak and shirt. He took off his boots and belt as well. The look of appreciation from Kurumi at the sight of his bare torso, told him he might get her to enjoy this as well. She giggled and rolled over onto her stomach and transform into her apparition state. She hissed and smiled, licking her lips. Then she slithered to sit in front of him and slowly removed her own clothing, leaving nothing to the imagination. Hiei looked away before removing what left that he wore and climbed into bed with her. She giggled again only this time nervously. He pulled the silky sheet over them both and pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing to fear from me, I'll be gentle, and you won't regret this, I promise." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his moist breath against her chilled skin. She looked him in the eyes and touched his cheek.

"I'm not afraid, only nervous. I'm a 'virgin' after all, its just you have to be the one calling all the shots, I can't…" she looked away.

"I know." He whispered.

He nuzzled her neck and licked her ear. She shivered slightly and he pulled her under him. He nibbled her shoulder and caressed her breast tenderly as he continues to nibble up her neck, under her jaw line, and to her lips. He kissed her fully and ran his hands up and down her torso. He held himself up with one hand as he switched and cupped her other breast and pulled away from her mouth with a gasp. She moaned when he replaced his fingertips with his tongue. She arched her back against him and grasped his hair in her hands. He growled in response and switched his attention to her other breast. She whimpered and the sounds she made was turning him on so bad that he though he might lose his control. He licked his way back up to her mouth and claimed it again. He licked her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, staring an erotic dance with her own. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He gently slid his hand between her thighs and stroked her. She shivered and moaned. He parted her and slid his fingers inside she arched and hissed while he brought her to a climax. He quickly pulled his fingers out before she reached the peak.

"Not yet, baby." He said hoarsely and kissed her again.

Then he spread her legs and positioned himself between them.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded without opening her eyes. Hiei closed his eyes and transformed into his full demon state, Kurumi did to. He entered her before they both finished transforming and thrust hard. She yelped, but it was from pleasure. He knew he had to hurt her in a way, and he suddenly didn't want to do it. She seemed to sense this. She opened her eyes now. With were dark blood red, and glared at him.

"Hiei, don't you dare back out now." She hissed.

He looked down at her. While in his demon state, he was green with eyes all over himself, she was pale white, almost translucent. With white hair and those blood red eyes. She had a visible Jagon now. And it to, was dark red. He leaned over and kissed her again, silently apologizing for the pain, and then he ravaged her. Tearing into her with thrust after thrust of white hot passion, ripping her spirit and soul. By the time they were both completely transformed, she was crying red tears. Finally finished with the horrible deed, he pulled her close to him, and finished making love to her. He stroked her skin, making her tremble and kissed her face and neck. He gently thrust and rotated his hips to bring her back to a climax and didn't stop when she started to peak. She moaned his name and ran her nails down his back. He let her go all the way, and then followed her with his own orgasm. He fell off of her with a groan and lay panting beside her. She blindly found his hand and squeezed. Then she rolled over onto her side, rested her head on his chest, put her arm around him and fell asleep. He smiled slightly, and then he too, fell asleep.

CHAPTER THREE

Hiei woke up with a start. He was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around. Hiei lay back down and sighed. Then a sudden thought hit him. He broke her last night, and in doing so, lost his collateral. He threw his hands up,

"Dammit!" he yelled.

He should have waited until the pendant was within reaching distance then did it. No, instead he followed through without thinking. He covered his face. A gentle touch made him peak through his fingers. Kurumi stood beside him, fully clothed. He moved his hands and stared at her. She was still in her complete demon state.

"I look like this because it's a manifestation of both my demon forms. Apparently, I'm stuck like this for a couple days until my energy comes back and my spirit mends itself. My father will definitely know I've been broken."

Hiei sat up. "Yea, but what happened…the…pendant…" he shook his head.

She stared, and then giggled.

"You don't remember the bargain, do you? You help me get the hell out of here, permanently, and I'd help you get the pendant. I never said you'd get it from dad." She held it up. "I knew were he kept it after all." She smiled and handed it to him.

"What you did in front of him was perfect. I realized that last night after we came back here. He wouldn't have ever given it to you, no matter what. But you take his heir and make her unable to take the throne, and then make her take the pendant, well; you've succeeded in making a name for yourself in one of the most influential empires in Makai. On top of that, one of the biggest scandals as well." She turned away for a moment. "I was engaged, but now I wont have to marry someone I don't want to." She took a deep breath. Hiei looked at her back.

"You were betrothed? As in, an arranged marriage? To whom?"

she turned to look at him slightly, and then turned back away.

"To a newly honored Yoko. He was exiled, but his success in numerous battles and fighting tournaments caught my fathers' attention and he lifted the banishment. That Yoko is now the empires hero. His name is, Kurama." Hiei whipped his head around to face her.

"Kurama? The spirit fox that's got a human family?"

she nodded. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"I just removed you from the throne, and ruined my best friends chances of becoming emperor?" he squeezed her arm harder. Her eyes weld up with tears.

"No, you don't understand Hiei," she gasped.

Hiei grabbed her other arm.

"What don't I understand? You betrayed me! You said you knew everything about me, you knew me and Kurama are like brothers! You traitor!" he threw her across the room.

"I hate people like you!" he yelled at her. she sobbed.

"Will you just listen to me?" she screamed at him.

He got up, crossed the room, and hit her across the face.

"I wont listen to anymore of your lies, you filthy princess." He spat at her feet.

Then he got dressed, and picked up the pendant.

"You make me sick." He murmured.

Kurumi stood up. Hiei turned to face her. She glared at him, and then fled from the cave. He didn't try to stop her. Suddenly he heard a shrill whistle. He ran to the entrance just as he saw a silvery white fox appear at Kurumis' side. The fox transformed into his best friend. Kurumi looked up at the Yoko Kurama with teary eyes and touched his hand. He shot a look at Hiei. Hiei knew that through touch, certain members of the Yoko tribe can communicate without talking. It seemed to be a fox trait. Kurama shook his head. He touched the bruise on Kurumis face that Hiei had made just moments earlier. She winced and shied away from his touch. Kurama glared at Hiei.

"I knew you didn't trust people easily, Hiei, but you usually let them defend themselves before you jumped to conclusions." Hiei opened his mouth to speak, but Kurama held up his hand. "No, don't. I know what happened. She just told me. And you need to know something. I never wanted to be emperor, I don't even love her." he touched Kurumis shoulder. She was still crying.

"I helped her get the pendant this morning. So you both could get away." Hiei felt his whole body go numb. He had jumped to conclusions, and didn't even let Kurumi say anything in her defense. He had hit her, and said very cruel things to her. And on top of all that, he had been wrong in the first place. He glanced at Kurumi. She wouldn't look at him. Kurama sighed.

"Hiei, What have you done?" Kurumi suddenly whacked Kurama on the arm.

"He's done nothing." She said. Kurama looked at her. She touched his arm and silently communicated with him.

He nodded. "Very well." He looked back at Hiei.

"I will be at the royal court when you bring her back. She will tell you how to escape before the guards kill you both." Then he vanished.

Hiei swallowed. He looked at Kurumi.

"Kurumi," he started.

She spun to glare at him, stopping him mid sentence. "Don't, Hiei. Don't speak. You've hurt me. And made me despise you. Very well. It helps in our plans anyway. Well resolve this later."

She turned away and walked back into the cave. She emerged again dressed in what she wore yesterday. "When he holds up his left hand like this," she said, making a hand symbol with her thumb holding down her first and middle finger, and her index and pinky held up. "That's him telling his secret guard to get into position. When he makes a fist, that's the sign to attack. Like I said earlier, I'm stuck in this form until my soul heals. So I can still communicate telepathically. Kurama, like he said, will be there. So he'll be faking a rescue. Ill help you get through all this, and by the time we escape, my dad will figure out I betrayed him. It's illegal to hire an assassin for your own kin, or have a bounty placed on them when you're a Yoko, so he'll have no choice but to exile me. But he will want to kill me. And if we ever meet gain, he will challenge me. So I want to be far away from here by then." Hiei only nodded. She nodded back and turned away.

"We need to get some rest. My father is going to fight his best for this. We're going to need our strength." She yawned and went into the bedroom. Hiei followed her, but stopped in the doorway. He didn't know what to do. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She opened one eye and cocked her head at him. Then she gestured o the empty space next to her. "Come sleep. All grievances put aside." She closed her eye again. He walked over to the bed and pulled his cloak and boots off. Then he sat on the edge of the cushions. He took a deep breath.

"I know you're mad, but I want to resolve this now. I'm sorry. I was wrong. And that was stupid of me. Is…is your cheek sore? Are you ok?" she opened both her eyes this time and looked at him.

"Hiei, I don't think I could stay mad at you." She smiled. "I forgave you the moment I saw your face fall when Kurama told you how he felt." Hiei felt his gut clench.

"Why…why do you feel that way?" he asked. She smiled even larger.

"I think I'm in love with you, but I'm not entirely sure. By the way, my cheek is fine. It's a nice souvenir to show off to daddy." She closed her eyes again. Hiei looked her over. Then he lay down next to her.

"So, are we…ok…now?" he asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Mm-hmm." She kept her eyes closed.

Hiei looked at her face.

"I normally don't act like that." He said. She didn't answer. He looked up at the ceiling.

"How did Kurama help you get the pendant?" he asked.

Without opening her eyes, she said, "he distracted him while I went into the royal bedchambers and took it from the safe."

"Oh." he said. He sighed and turned to look at her again. She looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again.

"Kurumi, maybe I…I might be in love…with you…to." He said slowly. Kurumi opened one eye again, and then closed it. She knew he didn't want to make it a big deal.

"ok." She said. Then she snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her. They fell asleep together like that.

-okay! i hope you like it so far! i submit stories in a three chapter at a time format, so...see you soon! BTW get ready for a helluva fight!


End file.
